User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) *Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) *Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) *Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) outsider Hi Bach! i just wanted to notify you, I'm probably going to be inactive for about 2 weeks. At my school were starting finals, and I'm gonna be VERY busy studying and stuff. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Hi! I made a character page before claiming and I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I did that and that I didn't know how to get to the claiming page for a little bit, but I am waiting for claiming now! Sorry that I got messed up! SuzyM 19:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC)suzym Hey it's SuzyM again! I updated my Jessy Stevens paragraphs in the claims. Hope you enjoy them!*SuzyM* 20:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Kitty Use it wisely.......Or my parrot will have a "kind" talk with chu. XD Word Bubble Problems Um, hi, I'm having technical difficulties and I don't know how to fix them. Basically, there's an old deleted user named Sarah Aphully. My word bubble, instead of using my ''template, uses ''hers ''instead. Could you help me fix this please? Sarah Parker 19:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Sarah Parker 19:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Eurus Counsellor If you're wondering why on Eurus it says my character, John Lennox, is Counsellor, it's because Waiyenoo1 left a message on mah talk page Here it is: "You can have the position. I am not really active lately. I'll remove the counsellor title from Greg's page.Shhh. My common sense is tingling.-Deadpool 10:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC)" Kay, just giving a heads up. BTW, updated my spot on the User/Character list. [[User:Comiclove|'You're a Jedi, Boy!]][[User Talk:Comiclove| SIZE means NOTHING To YOU! ]] [[User Blog:Comiclove| - Rebel Jedi General Rahm Kota ]] 20:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah, I don't know. I haven't been on lately (grounded for my grades :/) If anything, I definately did not change it. Someone else must've. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'''Psychopath]] 00:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My quest Hey Bach. As you can imagine, I'm really annoyed about my quest, Lady Luck. I have two users who have been inactive for quite some time with the quest. With permission from you and the moderator, can we have them leave the quest, and continue on with three questors? Also, can I get an extension because of their inactivity? Thanks. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Bach. This is me again. I finally changed my claiming request. I made it first person POV and changed all the ages there. I hope my character could finally get claimed. The Fierce Cierce 10:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Cierce Im Sorry I am so sorry for how I reacted. Ghost and Kit tought me really how to do the claims. They helped a lot. Again I am so sorry. 16sharpes 05:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i forgot to put that on her page. Gotta do that♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach- Listen, I'm really sorry about moving my user level up early. I'm just really confused, thats all. Can you help me? This never happened... I was never here... 15:10,12/10/2011 15:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) When to change your user level. Or do the admins do that for you? This never happened... I was never here... 17:08,12/10/2011 17:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks so much, that clears up a lot of confusin :) This never happened... I was never here... 17:15,12/10/2011 17:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi bach! Two questions for the skirmishes: 1. Can I make up my own stats for my template? 2. Can i put that I have 3 weapons on my template? --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Is my limit only 5 abilities? --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Lady Luck Users The inactive users on the quest are: User:Jasmine Campbell with Leah Peterson, and User:Anna Leigh Johnson with Anna Leigh Johnson. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 22:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Petite'likkle'elf Hi Bach, I'm kinda having some trouble editing my signature. Cuz all urs have got links on, but I dont know how to do it on mine. And how to put colour etc.? Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 18:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach, you're making edits and such but you're not on Skype or in chat... Is anything wrong? Flamefang 20:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach- Am I allowed to create a page for my char's study inside Athena's Cabin? This never happened... I was never here... 02:20,12/12/2011 02:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont' know, he does need a space to do his work... This never happened... I was never here... 22:23,12/12/2011 22:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions and Junk Hi you posted on my claiming fourm: Claiming happens when they first arrive at camp, also, as far as what you put on the character page itself, is up to you, but here on the claim, you need to put all info regarding the character from an OOC (out of character) perspective. So are you saying to make a page and act like my character has been claimed? or that i have to edit it? Thank You!Kaptep525 18:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've got a few things I was wondering about: *Hebe lt; my char, Ashlynne Kane, challenged Angel Aguilar for lt., and Halloween has responded since then, so because of inactivity does Ashlynne get lt.? *Ava Parkers is ready. *I may be a bit more inactive for the next few weeks, until break; school and stuff is getting in the way. :/ Thank you. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 03:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Hey Bach! So there actually TWO thing (yes, TWO) I wanted to talk to you about... #So I challenged Quincy Fisher for Counsellor of the Notus cabin nine days ago, and not a single response. When is this a forfeit? (Not that I like to win that way...) #I'm really upset. This wiki... it's like my second home. I don't want it to die. I'm not going to apologize for my actions so far; I feel llike I've made good characters, Rp's, and truly tried to help this wiki. I'm even working on the DO. But... it's still dying, and I awnt to save it. I know I can't change people, but is there something you think I could do? Can I personally improve? I just don't want this to end... ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 04:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Challenge Everything except the forum. I thought that was for challenge battle part, and you just did that when the counselor accepts the challenge. Doing it right now. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 16:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The wiki... and the challenge I'm glad to hear that you and this wiki aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Also, for the challenge, I followed all rules, posting on both the Notus Cabin page and Quincy's page, and making a blank reuqest-page-thing for it so that he could post. ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 03:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello! and I have something to ask. Hi My names Jonno and I was just wondering if you could just put my character, Jonno Smith, on the Demeter Cabins' camper names. Thanks Jonno Hi, my name is Reza. as you can see, I dont live in america, or anywhere near it, I basically live on the other side of the world, which is in Indonesia... so If I join in quests with people, I'll be answering like a day apart... is that ok? thanks, my regards Reza Stevano 13:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bach just want to know am i in the wrong if i tell Son of Poseidon12 and Annawise that you is not spelled bloody U! Sorry my pet peeve is acting up. I can't stand people misspelling a word that they should know how to bloody spell. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 14:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks alot :D - Reza Stevano 15:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) That's all I needed but it still peeves me with that. Maybe it's from my reading for such a long time. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 16:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to tell you that on the gallery on the Notus' Cabin there is a pic of Althea Bellecourt and she is not a child of Notus. I would've fixed it myself but I dont know how to.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey! im back! cant wait to talk to u and catch up! Orestes Brownson 04:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm going on holidays, and I put up the template, but I was told that I should tell somebody. Thanks!The Beginning- and The End 04:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig Code Peace is Always Within Reach But Sometimes Out of Sight Can nymphs, huntresses, and other minor chars. have pets? 16sharpes 00:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to get my Charcater back? Hello BachLynn, my character was deleted due to inactivity for 15 days, and I was wondering if it was possible to get my charcter back? MissSnickers01 00:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! Its okay, we all make a few mistakes. ^.^ MissSnickers01 16:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lt Counsellor, Hebe Cabin Hey, if I'm getting annoying, sorry. I was wondering about lt. position...I made a forum page and ooced Halloween and everything, it's been apparently 11 days and no reaction. Auto win or what? ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Bach - I was banned from chat for saying 'WTF' like that, not the actual word, when I was cross I had missed Jas. Del banned me and I don't see why that was enough to ban me... ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 10:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ????? Hey, I was wondering if I could put in a claim for a Cenatur with wings. I was thinking Posiedon turned himself into a horse and had a fling with a female pegasus. The result would be the Centaur with wings. 16sharpes 03:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Just wondring. Thanks. 16sharpes 03:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I meant in a hospital!!!!! plus my friend helped me write it! (you ont want to get me angry) Vacation! Excuse me, I'mm going to be off to Bali for a few days, from the 19th to the 22nd. I'll be back either by the night of the 22nd or by the 23rd morning. I already posted the vacation template on my user page. So I won't be answering the claim for a while. thanks. :) Reza Stevano 16:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I finally changed it. I hope Rebecca Steel gets claimed right now. The Fierce Cierce 14:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Cierce Uhmm yeah right. i dont get this claiming stuff.. cause im dum :| you'll fill this out right? and where will i send this? my talk page? blog? IDK.. H e l p Yours in demigodishness and all that Maejackson 16:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Μαε JαϰσωνMaejackson 16:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll try to add history and i thought i did i dont really understand how technology isnt easy for me it doesnt like me Hey Bach. This must be the fifth time I'm gonna tell you that I fixed Rebecca's claiming request. Sorry if I annoyed you. Just wanna get Becky claimed by her mom already. I hope she could get claimed. ;) The Fierce Cierce 04:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Cierce The Twins Thanks BachLynn23! :) for the claiming approval, and Merry Christmas to you too! :D Reza Stevano 13:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey bach- I'm not leaving yet but I wanted to make sure I did this before I forgot. Have a great christmas! Grubber21(Got Monet?) 21:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 14:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey just so you know i fixed my claim so chu can check it out now. By the way, I think you should have this... Grubber21(Got Monet?) 21:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) 14:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Extending the number of day on the quest Hey bach I am interested to extend the number of days on The Quest for the Palladium. Since the character have just got off the plane, and havn't even fought one monster. So if that possible to do this then I will be grateful. User:Travelg Thanks Bach I appereciate the help. :D User:Travelg Hi! It's suzym. My character, Jessy Stevens, has edited her claiming page and added history! Just letting you know! 00:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. It's me again. I forgot to put "The satyr brought her to camp" part. Hope Becky Gets claimed now. The Fierce Cierce 10:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Cierce Sure, I'll share Topaz with Pers. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 16:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Jessy Stevens I updated my character history once again, just to let you know! *SuzyM* 19:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was wondering if minor characters have to be claimed. *SuzyM* 21:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach, If its not too much trouble I was wondering if you could make me a chat emote like you did for Kitty, Ifyou could it'd be great but I know you're busy From, (I WANNA NOM NOM NYAN CAT FOR BREAKYFAST!!! 19:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC)) Vintage Camera45 sorry yeah, I realized I f*cked up, I'm talking it out with lott. Kingbirdy 19:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank u for saving me from Banned. are we friends and i allow in wiki familyHarmony, Concord, Calm, Peace, Friendship, Love 19:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No, i'm not on the wiki family tree yet. unless i dont know who is my wiki parentHarmony, Concord, Calm, Peace, Friendship, Love 21:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. i will keep an eye on Anom person who play as Eros. i waiting for their response. tell dad thatHarmony, Concord, Calm, Peace, Friendship, Love 21:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) help help, I can't edit, or see chat! Have I been banned? from auron Gab Sorry to be a pain.... In the Statistics, it says somethingth of something 1757. then in the 2nd para for history, it says something of something 1758? thanks Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 20:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh Ohhh, and also. For the speech bubble thing (whatever...) should i get rid of the "iris message" thing? Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 20:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, god. Never mind. I'm v confused with Gabs page as it is, never mind trying to edit the speech bubble -_- XD Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 20:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi... Sorry to bother you but how do we get titles? And can my character be a fashion designer even though he isn't a son of aphrodite? Sorry... random question. The Son of Cinna.. 12:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Like on the speech bubbles... The Son of Cinna.. 07:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Mom, why no one like Auron Champ, and can auron be in our family tree?.Harmony, Concord, Calm, Peace, Friendship, Love 15:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for telling me. And Merry Christmas or Happy Hanauka.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 16:16, December 25, 2011 (UTC) also, Jenna frean like to be in family tooHarmony, Concord, Calm, Peace, Friendship, Love 16:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tori Hey, I asked Tori Bauer if I could adopt Tori. I'm just letting you know. Oh, btw. I don't know if I can yet. Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 18:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 21:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Look I'm sorry for being mean I just had a lot on my mind I'll fix my claim and I apologize(again) for being rude it's just how I am. Wisegirl24 10:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Bach - D'ya know we only have 8 major spots. Well, I think we should have more. It would help fill up the cabins, and also people wouldn't kill their chars, to make more room. I don't except it to happen, I just thought I should say it to a member of the admin team. I told this to Lott, on chat. So, please take this into account and IM be back when you've recieved this with what you think. Yours - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 11:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: reasons So, you're not even gonna consider it? I have another reason. I know three people who are at the same school as me, who didn't come to this wiki because they had so many ideas, and not enough character spots...look, I would really appreciate if you could speak to some other admins/b-crats and find out their opinions, because I think more character spots could be one of the ways to help the wiki. ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 18:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Add an extra level...that's probably the easiest way. A level 6, for 9/10 character spots, for people her more than 6 or seven weeks if you wish to spread it out. ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 18:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Takster21 Hey, Bach. My friend Takster21 left for Germany about 5 hours ago. I'm just letting you know, because, knowing her, she forgot (once another thing -_-). Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 22:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Weapon from Forum Ok, I'm going to use the "recurve bow 2.jpg" one. What you said about my friends is right, I guess. But you have lost 3 users. It would help people, because if they had more spots, they would not kill off their characters to make room for the ideas they have got. And with the character histories, maybe you should be stricter with claims. Also, I saw a lot of majors killed, for instance Kitty killed the majority of her majors 1. because nobody would adopt and 2. she had a ton of ideas. Although you may not see it, I think this would help resolve the issue of careless killings. Please please please think about this... ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 10:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Bach. I might not be as active as I am normally because I've got quite a lot of homework to get done before I go back to school. I might be on the odd time. But I've got Tech, Geography, History etc to do. I'm just letting you know, if I'm not on much until the school term starts. Small but gifted: Petite'likkle'elf 13:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wow Oh, I get your point. #I didn't realise Kitty only killed 3 majors. #She would not of killed them (I'm guessing) to make more character room, if she had room to make them without killing. #They didn't sign up, just looked around then left. I persuaded one to stay: User:Legend1eel. #I wasn't saying we need 20 or more characters, just 1 or 2 more spots. #How is it to do with maturity? #What IS wrong with the roleplays? #The wiki's fate DOES NOT RIDE ON THESE SPOTS, I never said it did. I'm just saying you lost 2 user because of it. #Okay, I will try and help people.... ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 16:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ignore EVERYTHING I've said up to this point. I have decieded to help bring up the quality of roleplays - and every week I will send you an update, is this ok? ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Image Scuse me, but could I please have this picture? ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 19:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to let one of the admins know that I am going to be leaving this wiki.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 19:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Never heard that one before. Thats funny.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 19:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) what was wrong with my pegusus OceanKing 22:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! + however many more YAY! *hugs Bach* So, how EXACTLY can I help bring up the quality of roleplays? ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 14:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) This kitten is just for you. Care for him. Love him. Put him on your userpage and name him. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 00:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Great Expectations. or GE. I've been here many times and know what to do.... Do you mind looking at my forum? Forum: Autumn Parker Thanks so much! Great Expectations 17:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the confusion. I fixed it :D Great Expectations 17:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it again....sorry for the confusion. Tell me if it's right. Thanks! :D Great Expectations 18:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach... I did a new claim and I don't think you've notice.. Here it is. Nickiiiiiiiiiiii 18:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Going Innactive Hi Bach, I'm gonna be going inactive for a while, maybe 1 or 2 months. I'm gonna be going inactive because I have exams and other important school stuff going on at the moment. Son.Of.Khione If in doubt Talk to me 19:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. May I be a child of Hephaestus? I'm sorry....it's just i really wanted to be one. If I can't it's no problem. I just wanted to ask. Sorry. Great Expectations 20:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! I felt bad for asking cause I didn't want to cause trouble. Thanks again! :D :D Great Expectations 20:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Disable My account was SUPPOSED to be deleted a while ago, and it is disabled. It's supposed to be disabled, but I learned I could still log in and do everything. I supposed this was just a glitch, but I realized that other disabled accounts could also do this...If you want me to change accounts that is fine, it's just that this is much easier for me. [[User:SCherry08]] 20:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello BackLynn! May I please adopt this image: . Thank you! Pulling Admin Nomination I have decided to pull my admin nomination, so please pull my name down as a nomination por favor, and gracias in advance. I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 00:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: reminder Thanks. I will. :D Posey:D A question Hi...It's GE. I have a question. I was looking through the list of Nymphs in the forest and noticed no nymphs were under the 'guardian nymphs'. What is a guardian nymph? Great Expectations 03:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i was just wondering why my character's page got deleted. she was unclaimed, and waiting for aproval, i had fixed (hopefully) everything, and then the page got deleted, and i would like to know why. - Ninja-Tash Ninja-Tash 21:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, as i response to your answer, i edited what you asked me to do, which was add three possible godly parents, and how they got to camp, and i did that, then waited for my character to be claimed - Ninja -Tash Ello :D Thank you :D, but wouldnt chiron still be there, cause he's immortal, and the activities director, and stuff? hi(Again XD) ahh, ok, :D, by the way, i've (hopefully) fixed everything :D - Ninja-Tash um, is there any way that i can fix that character really? Any way at all?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god. I forgot about that. I'll get back on it right away. --Outsider (Look me up!) 22:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, ive got a question (obivously). How do you use the word bubble to speak, do you like copy the format or something? Ninja-Tash 22:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) HI I did that but i dont know how to post it Ninja-Tash 23:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* figured, okay i'll do it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i know[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry for saying you suck and for some contributer calling you a @#@#$%$^@$@ i relize i do not have a talent in writing, speling, and taking advice. so what i'am trying to say is i'am sorry A.r.s.h. 01:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) do you have any good male chaicters up for adoption?A.r.s.h. 02:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) A.r.s.h. 02:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) you havemany features in the wiki but you are missing one location the recc room, also the place where counselers meet for discusion complet with a ping-pong tabel? i will take this one http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Carter the user is inactive A.r.s.h. 02:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: ello love Sorry i dont know what happened? Now this is true: I don't know where to put this... I fixed Anne. Well...maybe I'll make a new claim, sometime in the future, but right now, nah. You can go ahead and delete it. But thanks for asking. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 02:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) thanksA.r.s.h. 03:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, that totally depends on what happens with the BC Lieutenant spot. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 05:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm just letting you know I have broken my laptop so I will be inactive until I get it fixed which will hopefully be by february. Gypsy Thief 10:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bach, this is Ale here. I wanted to inform you that because of school I will be a inactive on the wiki. So don't get rid of my characters or anything because I will probably be back around spring and summer break, thanks. Quest I meant circlet.And yah I do want it accepted[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 22:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I dont really want to work on the quest I put it in not that long after I started and the idea didnt make much sense. There is method to my maddness-ranger lucy 03:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach. Does that mean that Josh is accepted? Can I make his char page now? --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) So, I make the page, but don't put him under a faction, and wait for flame to give the "ok"? --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) So, do I keep the claim under close eye, and see if Flame posts on it saying if I'm accepted, or do I make the page ''and keep it under close eye? --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey how do i get claimed? Mackenzie son of Hades!!!! 23:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Helloooo. Hey, Bachie ;P I was wondering about one of my jobs, the one with Lele. So, there are the deleted pages, and I'm checking to see everything that links to them, and then what? Is it just checking stuff like that? ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 01:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I can keep track of the images up for grabs forum as well, if you'd like. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 01:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome thanks for the jobs cant wait to help! Grubber21(Got Monet?) 21:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm helping with HTML, yes? Coz I'm not on the list. ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 09:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You know the character description I made yesterday on Alan Tridenia Jackson? I was meant to be in my account Child of the big three, but I didn't know it sometimes logs you off by it self. Now can you either approve of it or disapprove? Thanks. P.S. Are you also allowed to make minor characters such as automatons and entry level?? Can I use this picture? The Son of Neptune, Apollo, and Cinna... 14:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea, sorry. That's because I thought you could code it quicker than me, also I'd lost my master code when I spilt tea on my laptop. I'm sorry, and if you don't want me to help others, I'll check regular/pet claims. ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 15:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry for bothering u but I was wonderin how do u change ur word bubble pic Son of Poseidon12 19:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Inactiveness I got banned from the computer. Might not be on a lot. Just thought you should know. Also please tell Ob that he may need to replace me in the Tournament. I'll IM if I can get on more or not. Rider(Hit me up!) 03:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) thank you Hi there I'm just writing here to say thank you for every good things you did and sorry for evey bad things I did last year... So here is a badge to say those feelings even more. P.S:sorry if its bad.cause I just learn how to do it...so again sorry! And I hope you like it cause if not for you maybe my english might never reach A level..Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 15:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank u Thank u and here is a badhe for you. momthere is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 15:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki can you please come to my wiki and write an ad http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/User:A.r.s.h. 19:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pic Hey I would like to us the Samuel Dilling 2.jpg pic, is that alright Son of Poseidon12 22:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gracias. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ello, i was wondering do BC characters count in how many main characters you have. gah... i dont know how to explain, let me try again.i filled my character spots, but could i make a BC character right now if i wanted to with it not affecting my character spot numbers?.... i hope that made sence... Ninja-Tash 05:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) How do i bring a character from the broken covenant back to camp?16:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Vampiregirl28 Layla Kane - Janus cabin deleted Can you give me enough time for me to role-play Layla into committing suicide? I'm gonna ask Petite to give me a reason, so I need some time... Takster21 19:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC)